


Art for the story "Marriage of Convenience" by Bethany/strifechaos

by mella68



Category: Three Rivers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for the story "Marriage of Convenience" by Bethany/strifechaos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marriage of Convenience](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1842) by Strifechaos. 



I'm so sorry, that my fanart still contains the former book title "Collaborator". The author changed the title, but I did not have the time to change my artwork. I hope she will like the fanart nevertheless.

Coverart #1

Coverart #2

as wallpaper without text:


End file.
